An infusion pump assembly may be used to infuse a fluid (e.g., a medication or nutrient) into a user. The fluid may be infused intravenously (i.e., into a vein), subcutaneously (i.e., into the skin), arterially (i.e., into an artery), and epidurally (i.e., into the epidural space).
Infusion pump assemblies may administer fluids in ways that would be impractically expensive/unreliable if performed manually by nursing staff. For example, an infusion pump assembly may repeatedly administer small quantities of an infusible fluid (e.g., 0.1 mL per hour), while allowing the user to request one-time larger “bolus” doses.
Unfortunately, the failure of a microprocessor included within a single-processor infusion pump assembly may result in the infusion pump assembly ceasing to operate. Additionally, in an infusion pump assembly that includes multiple microprocessors executing code written in a common language, an undisclosed problem within the common-language code may compromise the operation of all microprocessors included within the multi-processor infusion pump assembly.